Lost Rewritten
by lordessoftherings
Summary: When a plane crashes an island in the middle of nowhere, with strange inhabitants, monsters, and mysteries, what could happen? Or, more importantly, what couldn't happen, but happens anyways? This is a remake of the beloved tv show Lost, with a brand new character, and new endings. Plus, be ready for some different turn outs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: This is going to be a different story compared to my other Lost Fanfiction, LoSt AgAiN. They may or may not have some similarities, but very few.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

I woke up in a makeshift tent, unsure about why I was there. I sat up, and immediately wished I hadn't. My head ached, and when I put my hand up to feel it, there was a bandage wrapped around my head. I heard a noise outside my tent, and a man walked in. I couldn't help it; I screamed. The man jumped, and quickly shushed me.

"It's ok. I'm the Doctor." I stopped screaming, and looked at him. ""Where am I?" I asked him. He sat down next to me and felt my forehead.

"First, can you tell me what you remember?" He said. I thought hard. Then I remembered; I had been running through the jungle with Ethan to go to a plane crash on the beach, but I tripped and hit my head against a rock... _Shit, I can't tell them that, otherwise my cover will be blown. Think quick_... I sighed. "I remember falling through the trees, then hitting a branch and falling to the ground. Then I just woke up now" I lied. The man nodded, then turned around and handed me a water.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake. You've been unconscious for a week" He said. I stared at him. "You're joking, right?" I asked.

He looked at me with a sober face, then laughed. "Yes, I'm joking. You've only been unconscious for a day" The man said. I sighed in relief. "That's good" I said. I held out my hand. "I'm Claramond" I said. The man took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Claramond. I'm Jack. Jack Shepard." He said.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I walked out of the tent. Jack said he wanted me to get some exercise, which was good with me. I needed to get to know as many people as I could. I walked over to a group of people talking. "Someone's finally awake". A man said when I was over. "Welcome back to the living man" He said, holding out his hand. "Hurley." He said. I shook his hand. "Claramond." I said

"Claramond. That's an interesting name, but I think I'll call you Concussion." The man behind Hurley said. I looked at him. He was leaning against a piece of the plane, and smirking at me. He looked like a cowboy. "Thanks for giving me a nickname that makes me sound like I'm from the X-Men" I said sarcastically. "My pleasure." He said, ignoring my sarcasm. I walked over to him.

"If we're calling each other nicknames, I'm gonna call you Cowboy." I said, smirking. Cowboy looked at me. "I'd prefer Sawyer" Cowboy said. "And I'd prefer Claramond. But neither of those things are going to happen, are they?" I asked. I turned and walked away. "See ya later, Concussion." Cowboy called out after me.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I walked over to the shore and sat down. I stared at the sunset. "Mind if I join you?" A voice came from behind me. I turned and saw an Arabian man. "Sure." I said, turning and facing the ocean again. "Thank you." He said, sitting down. I stared at the ocean. I've always hated water, but I thought the ocean is the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You're Claramond, correct?" He asked, breaking the silence. I turned to him, confused about how he knew my name. "I overheard your conversation with Sawyer." The man said after he saw my face. "Oh, yeah my name's Claramond" I said sighing. "I'm Sayid." He said. "Cool." I replied. "I don't recall seeing you on the plane." Sayid stated casually. _Uh oh_. "I try not to draw attention to myself." I said, not panicking. _Nice._ Sayid didn't say anything else. I changed the subject. "I don't recall seeing you on the plane either." I said.

Sayid smiled. "I prefer not to draw attention to myself." He answered. I laughed. Sayid didn't do anything except stand up. "Be careful of the enemies you make here." Sayid said, and then he left, leaving me to wonder what the hell that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early morning in my tent. I yawned and sat up straight, stretching my back. Outside, there were a few people awake, but most people were stilw Ethan across camp, sleeping. Jack was checking on some other people. I got up and leaned against the outside of my tent.

"Hey!" Someone called out to me. I looked around and saw a man looking directly atme. "Um, hi?" I said, not sure about what else to say. "Do you have any sunscreen?" He asked _._ I looked at him. "No." I said simply. He sighed. "My sister needs more, and she won't stop complaining about it." I thought for a second. "Your sister is Shannon, correct? And you're Boone?" I asked. He nodded. "Look, if you find any, could you give it to her? It'll get her off my ass." Boone said, walking away. "Okay." I said. _Really? Shannon would rather suntan than help out the other survivors? Selfish princess._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I looked up from the campfire and watched Sayid and a woman talking. I started walking over to them, when the woman nodded and walked away. I started to walk after Sayid, but then decided it might be best if I didn't bother him, so I turned and followed the woman. She walked into a tent, so I stood outside. "Hello?" I called out.

"Hello?" The woman called out. "Can I come in?" I asked. The tent flap opened up. "Come on in" The woman said. I stepped inside. "Thanks" I said. "You're Claramond, correct?" The woman asked. I nodded. "Yeah" I said. I tired to remember this woman's name. "Um, sorry, I don't remember your name" I said, embarrassed. The woman laughed. "It's ok. Better than you calling me a nickname like Sawyer does" This time I laughed. "Yeah, he calls me Concussion, so I just call him Cowboy" I said. "Well, my name's Kate" The woman said. "Cool. I always wanted to be named Kate" I said. I noticed that she was packing a bag. "What's this for?" I gestured to her stuff. Kate looked at it. "Oh yeah, I'm going on a hike with Sayid and a few others" Kate said. "Why?" I asked. _Why would anyone want to go marching through the jungle? Even I don't like doing that, and I've lived here my whole life. Kate finished packing her stuff. "We found a transceiver, and we want to try and send out a signal. Sayid said we can't do it from the beach, so we have to hike up to the mountains." Kate said._

I realized how very bad this could be if they actually managed to create a signal, even though it was entirely unlikely they would be able to. "Can I come?" I asked. Kate shrugged, then looked at my head. "Are you sure you won't collapse and have an actual concussion?" Kate asked. "I'm sure." I answered. Kate didn't look entirely convinced, so I pulled the boring card on her. "But it's so boring here! There's nothing for me to do, because no one wants me to help. Please let me come!" I whined. "Ok ok, just stop whining" Kate said. I put a smile on my face. "Great!" I said. "I'll be ready in five minutes" I walked back to my tent.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I ran into Ethan on my way to meet Sayid, Kate, and whoever else was going with us. "Where are you going?" Ethan asked. "I'm going on a hike into the jungle." I stated. "Why?" He asked, confused. I pulled him into my tent. "They have a transceiver, and they're trying to send out a signal" I told him. Ethan's eyes widened. "That's why I'm going with them to stop them from doing that." I laced up my boots all the way. Ethan looked like he was arguing with himself, something that he did often, and creeped me out a lot.

"I'm going with you" Ethan said finally. I started to protest, but he interrupted me. "You're going to need as much help as you can get." Ethan said. "I'll be over in a second." Ethan ran out of the tent. _Huh, that went differently than I expected._ I thought as I walked out of my tent.

I met Sayid, Kate, and, surprisingly, Shannon, Charlie and Boone. "Are we ready to go?" Sayid asked. I nodded, the stopped. "Wait, Ethan is coming too" I said. "Ethan?" They all asked. I was saved from explaining who Ethan was by Ethan himself running up behind me. "Ready to go" Ethan said. Sayid sighed. "Come on then" He said. We all started walking into the jungle, when someone else joined us.

Sawyer.

"Wait up Freckles." He said. "I'm joining you" Sawyer smiled. Kate sighed. "Fine then, you can come, but you better not slow us down" Kate said finally. We started off into the jungle again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I sighed as Sawyer and Sayid started arguing again. They had been doing this for the past two hours. Sawyer would ask Sayid to turn the transceiver on, Sayid would say that he didn't want to waste the batteries, then the two would start arguing until someone else told both of them to shut up. Over and over and over again. "Will you two shut up? Please?" I shouted at them. They both stopped talking. But not because of me shouting at them. Because of a noise coming from deep in the woods. I knew it was probably a polar bear, and Ethan knew it too, but no one else knew what it was.

"What the hell was that?" Sawyer asked. "I don't know, but it sounded very unfriendly" Charlie said. We stared at the woods. Then something came barreling out at us. "AHHHH!" Shannon screamed. We all took off running. Me, Sayid, Ethan and Kate ran one way, Boone, Shannon, and Charlie ran another way, and Sawyer just stood there. Kate shouted at Sawyer to run, but we couldn't even see him anymore.

We all jumped as a gun shot went off. Everyone froze. I chose this moment to tackle Sayid, grab the transceiver, and start running.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so it might take longer for the chapters to be published. Thanks for reading! Also, something interesting I thought of: Juliet is an other, so why did she go back in time, but no one else from the others?**_

I heard Sayid shout something as I ran away as fast as I could. He was probably shouting for me to stop, but that wasn't going to happen. I heard someone following me, but who it was, I had no idea. I turned to my left and saw it was Ethan. I slowed down a little so he could catch up with me.

"That went differently than expected" Ethan said. I nodded, slightly out of breath. "On the bright side, we got the transceiver, and there was no causalities" I said. Ethan nodded, than sped up his run. I sped up too. We ran for about fifteen minutes before I realized I could barely breath.

"Stop, stop, stop." I said, stopping to catch my breath. Ethan stopped too, and leaned against a tree. When he got his breath back, Ethan stood up straight and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, still breathing hard. "Good. Now, what should we do about the transceiver?" Ethan asked, looking at my hand that was holding the transceiver. I was about to answer, when I heard leaves rustling behind me. I felt for my gun in my back pocket.

Sayid ran out of the woods just as I pulled the gun out of my pocket. He froze as I pointed it at him.

"What are you doing?" Sayid asked, terrified. I wasn't sure if he was scared if I was going to shoot him or destroy the tranceiver. Probably both.

"I'm doing what has to be done, and you're not going to stop me" I said. I looked over at Ethan and nodded. Ethan started into the jungle behind me. I looked back at Sayid.

"You're going to stay right there. Nether you or the other survivors will never go any deeper into the jungle than right here. Do you understand?" I asked him. Sayid looked at me coldly.

"You're going to regret this." Is all Sayid said, before turning around and going into the woods behind him.

"I doubt that very much" I muttered, turning and following Ethan into the jungle.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"What are you two doing here?" Tom Friendly asked as Ethan and I walked into their makeshift camp.

"There was a complication." Ethan said. Tom stared at Ethan, then looked at me.

"What are you holding in your hand?" Tom asked me. I looked at my hand and realized I was still holding the tranceiver.

"A tranceiver that one of the survivors fixed to send out a transmission to alert someone that they crashed here." I said, walking past him and sitting down next to the fire. "What do you have to eat?" I asked, looking to see what everyone else was eating.

Tom stared at me. "How come you're acting so calmly? You two just let half of the remaining survivors know that there's other people on the island!" Tom shouted at me, walking over. I sighed. "On the bright side, they don't know that there's a radio tower blocking the signal." I said, trying to cheer him up.

This time Tom sighed. "Claramond, you just jeopardized everything. How are we supposed to get Claire now?" Tom asked me. _Shoot, I hadn't thought of that._

 _"_ What about the caves?" Ethan said from behind us. I had forgotten that he was listening to us.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"The caves with the waterfall. The survivors have to run out of water sometime, and that's the closest water source near them." Ethan said, walking up next to Tom. "We wait and see if she goes to the caves, then take her there." Ethan said.

I looked at Tom, who was thinking it over carefully. "Ok." Tom said finally. I started to stand up, but Tom pushed me back down. "But, first, you need to destroy the tranceiver." Tom said looking at me.

"Oh, right" I said, looking down at the tranceiver in my hand. I tossed it into the fire. It melted with sparks in the flames. "Is that ok?" I asked.

Tom nodded, then looked at everyone else in camp. "Ok everyone, get some rest, we move out in the morning!" Tom shouted. Everyone immediately went into the tents. I quickly walked into the nearest tent before Tom or Ethan could stop me.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I woke up to Colleen shouting outside. I quickly got up and grabbed my gun. I was still wearing my clothes from last night.

Outside, Colleen was dragging someone else into the camp. She had a long cut across her forehead, and was limping. I ran over to her, tucking my gun into my back pocket. "Are you okay?" I asked Colleen. Half of us surrounded her, and the other half grabbed the person that Colleen had dragged in.

Colleen glared at me. "Do I look okay Claramond?" Colleen asked me. I glared back at her. "I was just asking out of kindness." I told her coldly.

"Claramond?" Someone behind me said. I turned and saw that the person Colleen had dragged in was Kate. "You're really not one of us?" Kate asked. She sounded almost hurt.

"Yeah, I was never one of you." I said. I looked for Tom to handle this situation, but he just looked me directly in the eye. _This is part of your job as peacekeeper, you gotta keep the peace between everyone._ I sighed. "What are you doing here Kate?" I asked her.

Kate struggled against her captors, but realized immediately that it wouldn't work, and that Ethan and the other man holding her were too strong. "I came to find you and the tranceiver." Kate said.

This momentarily confused me, as I knew that they would want the tranceiver back, but why would they want me? Then I realized that she would need to find me in order to get the tranceiver back. "Well, it's too late for that. I already destroyed the tranceiver." Kate stared at me, surprised and shocked. "Why did you attack Colleen?" I asked now.

"Why did you tell her my name?" Colleen asked from behind me. I turned to face her. "How about because she probably already heard your name?" I asked her. I turned back to Kate. "Well?" I asked Kate again.

"She attacked me first, so I was defending myself." Kate said.

"Did you come alone?"

"Yes."

"Why do I have a hard time beliefing that?"

"Probably because you don't trust me."

"How's Claire doing?"

"Why would you care?"

"I do."

Kate didn't answer my question. Instead, she asked me one of her own. "Who are you people?" Kate asked.

I looked around at everyone in the camp. "Answer the question, then I'll tell you who we are." I decided.

Kate looked at me. "Ok. Claire's doing good. She passed out from heatstroke yesterday, but she's doing fine now." Kate watched me. "Now answer my question." Kate demanded.

"All you need to know, is that apart from a few side groups on the island, we are the Others." I said. I nodded to Ethan.

Kate hadn't realized that Ethan was now holding a black bag that he placed over her head. "Tie her up, and bring down the tents. We're moving out, and we're bringing her with us." I told everyone. They all started working. I walked over to Tom.

"That went well." Tom said. "How do you like being the Other's peacekeeper and negotiator now?" Tom asked me sarcastically. I didn't answer him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Where are you taking me?" Kate's terrified voice called from underneath the bag. I pushed her forward. "Somewhere." Was all I said.

We were hiking to a place near the caves, where we could watch the survivors, but they wouldn't be able to see us.

"Please, just let me go, and I won't tell anyone where I found you." Kate pleaded. She sounded terrified, and I almost wanted to stop and untie her, let her go. But I couldn't.

"I'm not the leader Kate. I can't disobey orders, and I can't let you go." I said. I looked ahead of the group and saw Ethan walking towards me. "Now shut up, and keep walking." I whispered to her. Ethan walked up and joined me.

"My turn to guard the prisoner." Ethan said cheerfully. I kept walking. "I'm fine." I stated. Ethan sighed. "You've been guarding her for the past few three hours. Let me give you a break for a little bit." Ethan said. I looked at him, then nodded and walked away to the middle of the group.

Ethan is the only person I trust on the island. Sure, he's kind of weird, and he doesn't always follow orders, but he's the one person who's never treated me like a child that couldn't handle all of the pressure that had been handed to me. Ethan also was the only person I could talk to.

I looked around at the wildlife. There was a bird perched on a tree. Over there was a fox trotting through the jungle. It was beautiful.

A scream pierced through the air, disturbing that beauty, followed by a gunshot. I pulled my gun out and turned to face where the scream and gunshot had come from in the front of the group. My gun was pointed directly at Colleen, who collapsed onto the ground, blood pouring from a gun shot wound in her stomach.

I looked up and saw Charlie holding a gun, unsure of what he had just done. I pointed my gun at him, ready to fire if needed, when I heard several other clicks, and saw four more people walk out of the jungle with guns.

Sayid, Jack, John and Sawyer.

I kept my gun aimed at Charlie. "What do you want?" I called out to them, keeping my eyes on Charlie. I knew they wouldn't shoot me, especially since everyone behind me had they're guns trained on them.

"We want Kate back." Jack said. "You took her."

"We did nothing of the sort. She wandered into the woman who Charlie here just shot. We didn't take her." I said angrily.

Jack didn't look at me. Instead, he looked at everyone behind me, and looked around. "Is this everyone with you?" Jack gestured to the people behind us. I nodded. "Is your leader with you?" Jack asked.

Before anyone else could say anything, I quickly said "I'm standing in for him."

Jack looked at me, not putting his gun down.

I realized that everyone pointing they're guns at everyone else was going to get us anywhere. "How about you put your guns down, and we can talk about this like civilized people." I said. Sawyer snorted, but I didn't look at him. Jack thought about it.

"You people first." Jack said. Now I was in a bad position. If I didn't put my gun down, we wouldn't get anywhere. But I would actually have to trust Jack to put his gun down after I put mine down.

"Ok." I said. I put my gun down and put it in my pocket. Everyone behind me did the same.

Now Jack was is a bad position. If he and the others didn't put they're guns down, they would have a problem.

"Put your guns down." Jack said, putting his gun down. John and Charlie did, but Sayid and Sawyer didn't move. "Sayid, Sawyer." Jack said. They put their guns down.

"Good. Now, what were we going to talk about again?" I asked.

"We want Kate back." Jack said simply. I nodded, but didn't have someone bring Kate forth.

"You see, in order for a trade, or deal, to work, both parties need to have something that the other person wants. We have Kate, which you want, but what do you have that we want?" I asked Jack. Jack looked at me.

"So what do you want?" Jack asked.

I realized that I could play this to my advantage. "Well, fortunately for you, we do want something from you." I said.

"What?" Jack asked.

 _Boy, this guy is desperate._ "We want Claire." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I've been really busy with stuff. So yeah, I'll try updating more often. Thanks! I'm also going to try and shorten my chapters. I know a lot of you guys like longer chapters, but I can only write long chapters when I'm feeling very inspirational. And lately, I haven't been very inspirational in a lot of my fics. Sorry again.**_

 _ **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

"No." Jack said immediately.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Charlie asked, staring at me in bewilderment.

I shrugged. "Sorry, but that's the only way you're getting Kate back." I said.

We had all sat down in our own little group to work out our, problems, you could say. Since there was five people in Jack's group, I had Tom, Ethan, and two other Other's come with me. And so far, negotiations hadn't started to work out yet.

"We aren't savages. We don't trade people." Jack said.

I sighed. "Don't think of it as a trade Jack. Think of it as... Giving one person to me, as I give one person to you." I said after a moment.

Jack stared at me.

"Ok fine, it's a trade, but for a good cause." I said.

"How could trading people ever be considered good?" Sayid asked me. Before I could answer him, he asked me a new question: "Where's the transceiver?"

"Um..." I couldn't think of anything to say, which was very bad for me, especially when it was Sayid who asked me. "I threw it in the fire." I said finally. I immediately regretted telling him that, because now Sayid looked furious.

"You did what?" Sayid asked me.

"Sayid, now isn't the time to discuss this..." Jack started.

Sayid interrupted him. "Jack, she destroyed our only ways of communication on the island. And now you're telling me now is not the time to discuss it?" Sayid asked Jack, even more furious.

"No, what I'm saying is that we can talk about this when we're not currently debating over Kate and Claire." Jack said. "Now can you please sit down?" Sayid sat down again, obviously still angry at me.

I decided that I would have to go a different way to get them on my side. "How far along is Claire?" I asked.

This question confused Jack. "What?" He asked.

I sighed. "How pregnant is she?" I asked again, more slowly this time.

"Eight months." Jack replied after a moment.

"So, she's close to giving birth?" I asked.

Jack looked at the ground. "I guess you could say that." He said after a minute.

"We have a place she could give birth safely at." I said after a moment's hesitation.

"How?" Sawyer asked. I ignored him, and continued talking to Jack.

"If she came with us, she could give birth there. We have doctors that specialize in this kind of stuff." I continued. "Plus, it would be safer than her giving birth out here in the jungle." I gestured to the jungle we were currently sitting in the middle of.

Jack looked uncertain of what to say next. Unfortunately, Sawyer did.

"How are we supposed to trust her? How do we know she won't kill Claire as soon as they're gone?" Sawyer asked.

"We're not barbarians." I said.

"You act like one." Sayid said.

I took a deep breath to keep from shooting them all. "Jack, it's not your choice. It's Claire's." I said. "And you know that."

Jack looked up at me. "How is Claire supposed to decide if she's not here?" He asked me.

"Because she is." I said. I pointed behind him.

Claire was just walking out into the clearing.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" Charlie ran up to help her.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I was worried about you and Kate." Claire said. Charlie helped her over and she sat down.

"So, you really aren't one of us?" Claire asked me when she sat down. I sighed, and shook my head.

"I never have been." I said.

We sat in silence for a minute.

"Claire, we've been talking about how to get Kate back." Charlie said.

"I know Charlie. I heard the whole thing." Claire said. She looked at me. "Is there really a safe place where I can have my baby here?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. But only if you come with us." I said.

"And you'll give Kate back?"

"Well, we never took Kate in the first place, but yes, we'll give her back." I said.

"Claire, you don't have to do this." Jack said. "We can find another-."

Claire interrupted him. "Jack, can you promise me that if I give birth without the equipment I need, my baby and I will live?" Claire asked him.

Jack looked like he didn't know how to answer.

"That's what I thought." Claire said. She looked at me again. "I'll go with you, but you have to give Kate back first." Claire told me.

I nodded. "That's fair." I looked at Ethan, who nodded, and went to go get Kate.

Another awkward silence followed.

"I want to go too." Charlie said.

I started to protest, but Charlie stopped me. "When someone goes to the hospital, the doctors always lets a family member come in with them." Charlie pointed out.

"You're not her family. " I said.

"He's the closest thing I have though." Claire said.

I sighed. "Fine then, you can come." I said. "But, you have to do exactly as we say." I quickly said after.

Charlie nodded, looking relieved.

Ethan walked up with Kate. I stood up and took the bag off of her head.

Kate opened her eyes and looked around.

"Turn around." I said. She quickly obeyed. I pulled out a knife and cut the ropes around her wrists.

As soon as the rope fell down, Kate grabbed her wrists and rubbed them.

"Claire, you have three minutes." I said.

I grabbed Tom's arm as I walked away. "Watch her, just in case." I whispered to him. He nodded. I let go of his arm and walked away.

"Okay everyone, pack up. We leave in five minutes." I told the Others. They all started working.

I walked over to where Colleen's body was on the ground. I knelt down next to her, and closed her eyes. I never liked her, but she was one of the few people that didn't always question my ways. She did question me sometimes, but not always. Her husband would be devastated.

"What should we do with her." Ethan asked behind me.

I tried to keep from tearing up. "We're bringing her back with us." I said, standing up.

"Claramond, that will be hard..." Ethan started.

"I don't care. We don't leave our people behind, even the dead ones." I said. I walked away and sent some Others to help Ethan.

Tom walked up with Claire and Charlie. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them.

"I need to go get something." Tom said. I nodded, and he walked off.

"What about you two?" I asked, looking at them.

They looked at each other. "I think we're good." Claire said finally.

"Ok then." I pulled two bags out of my backpack. "Um, you guys need to wear these." I said, handing them each one. "Safety reasons. We can't let you guys know how to get there by yourselves." I said before they could protest. They put the bags over their heads.

"How are we supposed to not fall with these on?" Charlie asked, stumbling.

I laughed and grabbed onto his arm. "Someone will help guide you along." I told them. "Now come on. It's going to take us a while to get there."


	5. Chapter 5

_**CresantShooter123; Phew, I was hoping Charlie would go too :) he and Claire are my favourite characters and I ship them so badly that I can't imagine Claire going anywhere potentially dangerous with him.**_

 _ **I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the long delay everyone. I've been sick. And busy. And uninspired. My apologies.**_

We reached the Barracks as the sun started to set. Everyone split off to go home or do something else. Ethan took Charlie and Claire to the hospital, while Tom and I went to go see Ben, who by now must've heard about what had happened with everything.

We walked up to Ben's house. All of the lights were off.

"Maybe we're lucky, and he's asleep." I said. The door swun open. "Or not." I muttered.

Ben walked out. "What were you thinking Claramond? You almost blew the whole operation!" Ben shouted at me.

I sighed. "But, I didn't blow the operation." I pointed out.

Ben looked like he wanted to shout at me again, but I had proven a good point. I hadn't blown the operation. I had managed to smooth things over, and even get Claire to come back with us, with an unexpected guest.

"I guess you didn't blow it completely. But I would've preferred if they didn't know about us til later." Ben said. I sighed with relief. "Who's body is that?" Ben asked me, pointing to the body that some of the Others were carrying into the infirmary.

"Um, there was an incident. We might want to go inside to discuss it." Tom said. All three of us walked inside. I explained to Ben what had happened.

"And you brought him back here?" Ben asked, raising his voice.

"It was the only way they'd let Claire come back with us." I said. "And I figured it would be okay. Not good, but okay." I said.

Ben put his hands behind his head, and easy way to tell he was thinking things over.

"Danny's not going to be happy." Ben said finally.

I thought about Colleen's husband Danny. As much of a pain in the ass he could be, he loved Colleen with all of his heart. He might do something drastic when he found out she was dead. Especially since I was involved.

"You should go to your house and take care of yourself." Tom said to me. I nodded, and walked out of Ben's house.

As I walked to my house, I noticed that even though it was after dark, a lot of people were out walking about. Patrols, people working, and then the people who were just out because they wanted to hear about what had happened.

I walked up to my house and opened the door. It was dark and empty, like it was when I was gone. I turned on a light, and walked into the kitchen to look for food. I hadn't eaten real food in almost a week, and I felt like I was starving.

I opened the fridge door. Nothing looked very appetizing, so I closed the door again and decided to take a long hot shower.

As I showered, I thought about everything that had gone wrong the past few days. I hadn't even supposed to have gone with Ethan to the beach. But, I had told Ben that I should go to, since it was part of my duty as Island Peacekeeper, as everyone called me. I hadn't even asked to be the peacekeeper. Jacob appointed me to that position, according to Ben. He had been just as stunned as I was.

I got out of the shower and put on some sleepwear. Okay, maybe they were PJ's. But who cares?

I walked into my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

I awoke to someone pounding on my door. "Hold on!" I shouted. I changed into different clothes and ran to the door.

Someone was still pounding on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said. I unlocked and opened the door. Ethan was standing outside, clearly out of breath.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Danny is looking for you." Ethan said. "We need to go somewhere else now." Ethan said. I nodded, grabbed my gun, and followed Ethan.

As we ran, several other people told me that I had to hide, and that Danny was looking for me. Gee, like I didn't already know that.

"Claramond!" I heard someone shout. I spun around to see Danny looking at me angrily.

"Danny, I can explain." I started saying, but Danny cut me off.

"Explain what? The fact that you got my wife murdered? The fact that you brought her murderer back here with you?" Danny shouted at me. He started walking towards me. I started backing up.

"It was the only way-" I started again, but Danny cut me off again.

"The only way? You could've killed them and taken her by force, that's another way you could've taken!" Danny shouted at me. I continued backing up. More people were gathering around.

"This is the reason you weren't chosen by Jacob." I said. This angered Danny more. I backed up into the side of a house. I was about to start going another way, Danny blocked me.

"The reason I wasn't chosen is the fact that you made Jacob choose you!" Danny shouted at me.

Someone had been spreading rumors like that all around the Barracks to make people start to turn on me. Now I knew who had been spreading them.

"How did I make him choose me? Huh?" I shouted at Danny. This stunned him. "How did I make him choose me? In case you forgot, I didn't want this position in the first place." I continued.

Danny couldn't think of anything else. "I guess it doesn't matter as to how you did it." Danny said. He pulled out a gun and pointed at my chest. "Any last words?" He asked me, a smile starting to form on his face.

"Jacob won't let it happen." I said.

That demolished his smile. He pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes. Danny tried pulling the trigger again, and again, nothing happened.

I sighed with relief. "Told you." I said.

Danny glared at me, then punched me hard in the face. I hit the ground hard. I looked up and saw several people holding Danny back from hitting me again.

I rubbed my jaw, which now was aching. Someone helped me up. I recognized them as Juliet.

"Let's go. I'm pretty sure you might need someone to look at your jaw." Juliet said. I nodded, and we walked away to the infirmary.

"Well, the good news is that your jaw isn't broken." Juliet said.

I sighed in relief. "And the bad news?" I asked.

"You shouldn't take any more hits like that for a while. Your jaw bone is surprisingly weak, and can't really handle anymore hits like that." Juliet said.

"Believe me, I'm not gonna try to be in a situation like that anymore." I said. I stood up. "Thanks for taking a look at it." I told her. Juliet smiled. "No problem." She said.

I walked out of the infirmary. Tom and Ethan were sitting outside. When he saw me, Ethan ran up and hugged me. "I'm glad you're okay. Juliet wouldn't let me come in while she was looking at you." Ethan said.

I hugged Ethan back. Then I noticed Tom behind Ethan. "Hey Tom." I said.

"We have a problem." Tom said. He gestured for me to sit down. I let go of Ethan and sat down across the table from Tom.

"Danny broke a lot of rules with what he did to you. He pulled a gun out to shoot you, and then punched you in the face." Tom said. "The punishment for that is banishment from the Barracks."

I gasped a little bit. Banishment is for very serious crimes. The last time someone was banished was before I was born.

"Now, the only problem with that is that the person who was attacked has to agree with Banishment." Tom continued.

I suddenly realized why Tom was telling me this. "I have to say yes for you to banish him?" I said.

Tom nodded.

"I can't do that. I can't say yes to someone being banished." I said.

"I can see why you're having a problem with this, but think about this." Tom said. "If Danny isn't banished, he'll still try to kill you. He'll still try to kill Charlie. Do you want that to happen?" Tom asked.

I wanted to say that I didn't care, but I did. In the small time I knew Charlie, he had made me laugh on several occasions. The only other person who was able to do that was Ethan.

"I don't want that to happen." I said finally. "But I don't want to say yes to banishment either." I continued.

"You don't have to say yes. You could just nod if you want to. But I still need an answer." Tom said.

I sighed. Danny was dangerous to have around. Not only for me, but for other people too. I nodded.

Tom stood up and walked away.

Ethan put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay." Ethan said.

I shook his hand off. "No it's not." I said. I stood up and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't go to watch Danny get banished, like a lot of the other people did. No one had been banished from the Barracks for almost twenty years, so a lot of people probably wondered how it would go. Not me.

Instead, I went over to the swing set and sat on a swing. I could see the jungle from here. It looked terrifying. And that was without the monster. And even though I knew we were safe inside the fence, it didn't make me feel any safer to be on this side.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked behind me. I turned to see Charlie looking at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him back.

"Claire needed some rest, so Ethan said I could walk around for a little bit, get some fresh air." Charlie replied.

"Oh." I said. I turned back around and looked back at the jungle.

"So, what are you doing?" Charlie asked, sitting in the swing next to me.

I tried to think about what word would fit my current situation. "Hiding." I decided finally.

"Hiding? Why? Aren't you some sort of hero now, since you got us here?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"You wouldn't understand." I said sharply.

"Oh, of course I wouldn't understand. I'm just the prisoner of a barbaric group of people." Charlie muttered.

That statement made me snap. I stood up and faced him. "You know what Charlie? You can leave right now if you want. We didn't want you, we wanted Claire. You just came with the bargain. No one here wanted you to come." I told him angrily. "If you believe that you and Claire are prisoners here, then we can treat you like one. And believe me, prisoners don't get to walk around to get 'fresh air'." I walked away from him.

* * *

I walked up to my house and sat on the porch. Lots of people were coming back to their houses now, and I could tell that the banishment wasn't exactly what everyone had thought it would be.

"Claramond!" Someone shouted. I looked up and saw Tom running toward me.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up.

"The other group that we sent to Goodwin. They're back." Tom said.

"Where?" I asked.

"The infirmary. A couple of guys got pretty badly injured." Tom said. He didn't get to finish his sentence, because I started running towards the infirmary before he had the chance.

The infirmary was buzzing with activity. A lot of people were standing outside, trying to get in. I worked my way between everybody and walked inside.

Goodwin was on an operating table, blood pouring out of his arm. Juliet and Ethan were trying to get him stable.

"What happened?" I asked. Tom walked up behind me.

"When they tried to take one woman, Ana Lucia I think, she stabbed Goodwin in the arm with a spear. While she was doing that, Aldo knocked her out and dragged her back, along with some other people." Tom told me. "Right now she's in the game room, freaking out."

"Can you blame her? We kidnapped her from her group." I said, walking back outside.

"I need you to go talk to her." Tom said.

I looked at him. "Why me? How come Ben can't do it? He is the leader." I pointed out.

"Ben and Richard went to see Jacob at the Foot. They won't be back until tomorrow." Tom said. "We need you to talk to her."

I sighed angrily. "Why me?" I asked. Tom lead me over to the game room.

"Because we've read her files. She'd be less likely to try and kill you." Tom said. We stopped in front of the game room.

"Hold on, you have her files? How?" I asked.

"We have the files for everyone who was in the plane crash, dead or alive." Tom said.

"So, your sure she won't try to kill me?" I asked, peeking into the game room through the window. A woman was handcuffed to the pool table.

"Well, not entirely, but your odds of surviving are better than anyone else's." Tom replied.

"Great." I said sarcastically. I looked at Ana Lucia. She wasn't freaking out or doing anything like that. "If I do this, I want to read the files." I said to Tom, not looking away from Ana Lucia.

"What?" Tom asked.

"You heard me. I want to read the files for everyone in the plane crash." I repeated.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you see the files." Tom said finally.

"Okay then. I guess I'm going in." I said.

* * *

As soon as I walked in, I hit the floor hard. Something whizzed over my head and smashed into the closed door behind me.

I stood back up again. Ana Lucia had thrown a plate at my head, so had I not ducked, I would've been unconscious right now.

"What was that for?" I asked, walking over to a chair.

"You're really going to ask me that question?" Ana Lucia asked, glaring at me.

"Well, obviously I just did." I said sitting down.

Ana Lucia looked at me. "Maybe I did it because you kidnapped me." She said.

"Well, that would certainly give you a bone to pick with me." I said.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"I just want to talk to you. Try and help you see things our way." I said.

"Your way."

"Yes."

"All I need to know about you people, is that you think it's okay to kidnap people. That's bad." Ana Lucia said.

"There's no good and bad in life." I said. "Every side thinks they're good, and every opposite side says that the good side is bad. We kidnapped you, and you stabbed one of us. It's not up to the sides to decide if they truly are good or bad. It's up to the bystanders to decide." I said.

"You know, you'd sound really impressive right now if I weren't currently chained up." Ana Lucia said.

I stood up. "If you promise not to throw anything at me, I can take those handcuffs off." I said.

Ana Lucia looked at me. "How do you know if you can trust me?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't. That's why I am asking." I said.

Ana Lucia looked at her handcuffs. "I guess I won't throw anything at you if you take my handcuffs off." She said finally.

I smiled, then pulled the handcuff key out of my pocket. I walked over and unlocked her handcuffs.

Ana Lucia rubbed her wrists when the handcuffs were off. "Thanks." She said.

"See? I'm not so bad." I said, sitting down again.

Ana Lucia grabbed a chair and sat down as well. "Maybe you're not, but what about the other people out there?" She said, looking out the window.

I followed her gaze. "Some of them are bad, and some of them are good." I said.

Ana Lucia laughed. "I thought you said that there's no good and bad in life." She said.

"I also said that it's up to the bystanders to decide." I replied.

"So you're a bystander now?" Ana Lucia asked, looking at me.

I thought about it for a minute. "I guess being a bystander depends."

"On?"

"Where you're at in the situation."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just in case you guys were wondering, I'm doing some things (or a lot of things) differently from the original Lost script. I hope you guys don't mind. So, don't expect anything from the original story to come true. Some things will (won't say what they are now), but some things may take longer to actually happen, and some things won't even happen at all. So, yeah. Just so you know. Ps; character information is from Lostpedia.**_

* * *

I walked out of the game room, where Tom was leaning against the building with a canvas bag in his hand, waiting for me.

"See! I told you that you'd make it out alive." Tom said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Barely." I said. "Do you have the files?" I asked, holding my hand out.

Tom sighed, then pulled some files out of the bag. "I couldn't get you all of them, but I got you a few." Tom said handing me the files.

"That's okay." I said.

"So she's good? We can start talking to her?" Tom asked.

I shrugged. "I think so. I mean, she seemed to be okay with me." I answered.

Tom muttered something under his breath, then walked away. I tucked the files under my arm and walked back to my house.

When I got home, I put the files on the table, and got myself something to drink before I sat down. I opened the first file.

 _Rutherford, Shannon_.

I rolled my eyes, but still opened the file.

 _Age; 20 years old._

 _Profession; ballet instructor._

 _Speaks French._

 _"_ Well, that's good to know." I muttered. I moved onto the next file.

 _Fernandez, Nikki._

I frowned a little bit. I didn't remember a Nikki from the crash survivors. Maybe she died in the crash. I opened the file.

 _Profession; Actress._

 _Guest starred in Expose._

I closed her file after that. I'd never watched Expose, but with a name like that, I wasn't sure I wanted to. I picked up the next file.

 _Reyes, Hugo._

I guessed that Hugo was Hurley. Pretty interesting name. I opened his file.

 _Age; 32_

 _Profession; used to work at Mr. Clucks Chicken Shack. Now is a multi-dollar millionaire, business owner and investor.  
_

"I never would've guessed that." I muttered. I closed his file and moved onto the last file. I guess Tom wasn't kidding when he said that he was only able to get me a few.

 _Jarrah, Sayid._

I paused a moment at this file. I mean, I didn't think I wanted to know anymore about Sayid then I had to. But, at the same time, you need to learn everything you can about the enemy. I thought about it for a moment, then opened it.

 _Age; 40._

 _Profession; intelligence officer, Iraqi Republican Guard._

 _Also known as a torturer_ I thought to myself. Besides his information, there was a picture of a woman in his file. I picked up the picture. The woman was wearing a shawl to cover her hair, and was smiling. I put the picture back in his file and closed it.

* * *

I sat on my porch in a chair the next morning. It was a nice day out, and everyone was out relaxing. Some people were throwing a football around to each other. Other people were just sitting out, enjoying the sun.

As I watched, Alex walked up. "Hey, Claramond, do you know where Karl is?" Alex asked.

"Um, no. Sorry." I said.

Alex sighed. "I haven't seen him in a couple of days. I'm starting to get worried." Alex said.

"Maybe your dad knows where he is. You could ask him when he gets back." I suggested.

Alex sighed. "Ok, well, thanks for the help." Alex said. She walked off, probably to ask more people about Karl.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You look more relaxed than I've seen you in a while." Ethan called out.

I opened my eyes. Ethan took a seat next to me. "Yeah, well, I haven't been in a relaxing mood recently." I said, closing my eyes again.

Ethan didn't say anything.

I opened my eyes again. "How's Goodwin?" I asked.

Ethan sighed. "He's doing better, I guess."

I sat up a little bit. "What do you mean, I guess?" I asked him.

"Well, he's out of surgery, but it's touch and go. He's in a coma, and we don't know if he's going to wake up or not." Ethan said.

I let that sink in a little bit. "Did you tell his wife yet?" I asked.

Ethan nodded. "She's with him right now. We're not telling anyone else for now, that way we don't cause panic." Ethan said.

I didn't say anything else, but I leaned back into my seat. "How's Claire doing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's doing good. She's going to give birth a baby boy." Ethan said.

"Really? How long?" I asked.

"Two, three weeks maybe." Ethan said.

"Wow." I said.

Silence passed between us for a few minutes.

"Is that all you came over here to tell me about?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ethan said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Well, thanks for the update." I said. I didn't really care about Goodwin, but he was still an important part of Ben's chain of command.

"No problem." Ethan said. He got up and started walking away.

"You still need to fix my tv signal!" I shouted after him. I heard him start laughing, then he called out "You're not the only one I need to fix something for!"

I started laughing and leaned back into my chair. I sighed. Ethan was right, this was the most relaxed I'd felt in a while.

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on my skin. I didn't know when I would be able to do this again, so I decided not to get used to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so everyone knows this, I made a mistake last chapter. At this point in the story, Sayid is 37, he's not 40 yet. Sorry for the mistake.** ** _T_** _ **his chapter is going to be longer than my other chapters, because I have a lot to write in this chapter. Also, I figured some people might be getting bored with this, so here's something to spice it up.**_

* * *

Ben and Richard got back later that afternoon. Tom, Ethan and I met them at Ben's house.

Ben was busy packing things away into bags when we got there. "Planning on a trip?" I asked, walking in.

Ben looked up. "Good Claramond, you're already here. Take this." Ben said. He tossed me a backpack.

It hit me hard in the stomach, and I almost dropped it. "What am I going to do with this?" I asked.

"Jacob gave us names of people to keep an eye on at the beach. We have to make sure none of them do anything stupid and get themselves killed." Ben instructed. "You, Richard, Beatrice and I are going to the beach, and we're leaving now."

I knew better than to start arguing with Ben when he had a plan, so I put the backpack on.

"What do you want me to do while you guys are gone?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, you're going to stay here and take care of Claire and Charlie. Make sure nothing happens to them." Ben told him. "Tom, you're in charge while we're gone."

"I hate to interrupt this plan of yours, but how do you plan to keep an eye on them without them seeing us?" I asked.

"That's easy. They are going to see us." Ben answered.

I didn't get a chance to ask if I'd heard him correctly, because Richard walked in behind me.

"Beatrice is ready to go. What about you guys?" Richard asked.

"We're ready, right Claramond?" Ben asked me.

I decided the best thing to do in this confusing situation was to nod, so I nodded.

"Ok then. Let's go." Richard said.

Ben and Richard walked out. I followed them.

Ethan grabbed my arm as I walked out. "Be careful out there." He whispered to me.

I nodded, and walked outside.

* * *

Outside, we ran into a problem.

"Where are you guys heading?" Ana Lucia asked. She had been allowed by Tom to be able to go out and about inside of the Barracks, under guard, of course.

"Um, one of the beaches on the island." I said.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked.

"No, you can't." Richard said.

"Well why not?" Ana Lucia asked him.

"Because we don't need anyone else to join our group." Richard stated. "And, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Ana Lucia." Ana Lucia answered.

I could sense an argument coming soon, and that was the last thing we needed now. "Ben, can I talk to you in private?" I asked Benjamin. I didn't wait for him to answer, I just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside.

"I think we should take her." I said.

"Absolutely not. We have no idea what she'll do to us." Ben said.

"She's not going to try and kill us." I said.

"Are you certain about that?" Ben asked me.

I couldn't answer that question.

"That's what I thought. We can't trust her." Benjamin said.

"Look, which would be better, leaving her here with them, or taking her with us?" I asked him.

Ben thought about it. "I guess if she was with us, we could keep an eye on her." He said finally.

"So, she's coming with us." I said.

We walked back over to Richard and Ana Lucia, who were now arguing in front of Beatrice.

"You can go." I told Ana Lucia.

"What?" Richard asked.

Ana Lucia smiled. "Great. I'll be back in a minute." She ran one direction, probably to get some stuff.

Richard stared at me. "Why did you let her come along?" He asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Ben can explain it to you." I said.

Richard handed me a a piece of paper.

"These are the people we need to watch, and keep from doing something stupid." He told me.

I looked at the paper. There was a list of names on it.

 _James Ford._

 _Jack Shepard._

 _Kate Austin._

 _Hugo Reyes._

 _Sayid Jarrah._

 _Walt Lloyd_

* * *

A few hours later we were walking through the jungle. We had made a lot of progress in a short period of time, which was good. While we walked, I explained to Ana Lucia what we were doing and where we were going, but besides that, nobody was really talking.

I felt an strange sense of deja vu as we walked along a river. I couldn't help but think that if I heard a gun shot and one if us died again, I would never go into this jungle ever again.

"Okay, let's take a break." Richard said.

I sat down on a rock and took my backpack off. I propped it up against some rocks, and grabbed my water bottle out.

Ana Lucia sat down next to me. "So, the other people that were on my plane. Are they nice?" She asked.

I finished taking a drink. "Some of them are, like Jack. If I were you though, I'd stay away from Sawyer and Sayid." I told her.

Ana Lucia thought for a minute. "Jack. I think I know him." She said.

I almost choked on my water. I started coughing. "How?" I managed to get out.

"We met before the plane took off. He was going to come see me in the tail section of the plane, or I was supposed to go see him, one or the other." Ana Lucia said. "He seemed nice."

I nodded.

"Break's over. Let's go." Richard said.

I stood up and put my pack back on.

"So, what's the plan when we get to the beach?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like they're going to welcome us with open arms."

"The plan is to do something that will allow us to watch them." Richard said.

I sighed. "Something." I muttered.

We continued walking for a while in silence.

Ana Lucia broke the silence. "Do you know how long until we're there?" She asked.

Ben shrugged. "Beats me." He said.

We stepped into a clearing.

I looked around the clearing. Something was off here.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Richard said.

"Wait!" I said sharply. I knelt onto the ground. There was a wire running in between two rocks, almost invisible in the grass.

"It's a tripwire. Probably one of the French chick's traps." I said, standing up. "We need to step over the wire. If we trip it, then we'll spring the trap."

We were about to step over the wire, when people ran out in front of us.

Jack, Sawyer, and Kate. They were holding guns.

"Put your guns down." Jack said.

I looked at Ben and Richard. Ben nodded, and we put our guns down on the ground.

Jack walked towards us to get the guns.

"Jack, wait!" I shouted.

It was too late. Jack stepped on the wire.

A bunch of cranking noises started sounding. I quickly traced the wire to see that there was a pile of rocks.

Right above Jack.

I remembered that Jack's name was on the list. "Jack, move!" I shouted. I pushed him out of the way. He fell onto the ground.

I heard a snap, and something hit me hard on the head. I collapsed and passed out.

* * *

"Claramond!" Richard shouted. He ran over to her.

Ben and Ana Lucia chose this moment to grab their guns again and point them at Jack, Sawyer and Kate, who were helping Jack up.

"Put your guns down." Ben said.

Sawyer and Kate dropped their guns. Ana Lucia walked over and picked them up.

Richard looked at Claramond, then looked up at Jack. "You're Jack right? The doctor?"

Jack nodded, and knelt down next to Claramond. "The rocks cracked her skull. She's still alive, but barely." Jack said.

"Well, can you fix it?" Richard asked.

"I could." Jack said standing up. "But I'm not going to."

Richard stood up. "Why not?" He asked.

Jack looked at him. "Because you guys sent her here to spy on us, then you held one of us hostage, and then you took two of our people." Jack said.

"She saved your life!" Richard said, raising his voice. "That has to count for something!"

Jack was going to say something else, but he stopped. He was right; Claramond had saved his life.

"Doc, you can't be seriously thinking about saving her!" Sawyer said behind him.

"She did save his life." Kate stated.

Jack sighed. "If I try to save her, you'll owe us." Jack said.

"What?" Ben asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"You heard me. If I save her, you'll owe us a favor. Anything I ask for, you'll have to give us." Jack repeated.

Ben and Richard looked at each other.

"Okay then." Richard said.

"But, if you don't save her..." Ben trailed off, and Jack got the idea of what he meant.

Richard picked up Claramond. It was easy, because she was only 5 feet, 3 inches, probably weighed less than a hundred pounds. "Where are we going?" Richard asked.

"We have a cave where all of my supplies are at. We need to hurry though." Jack said.

They all started running towards the caves.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi. I am still alive, I've just had a tiring week. I didn't do much writing. Also, I've just realized, this story will be very different from the original script. Some parts are the same, but they just play out in different ways. So, here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

"Richard, put Claramond in that cave, with all of my medical supplies." Jack told him. Richard followed his instructions and put Claramond carefully down into the cave.

"You might want to go let the guys down at the beach know what's going on." Sawyer whispered to Kate. She nodded, and ran down towards the beach.

Ben and Ana Lucia walked over to the waterfall and sat down.

"Richard, you have to go back there." Jack told him, walking into the cave.

"Why?" Richard asked.

Jack sighed. "Because, if you're in here, it's going to be hard for me to sew her up." Jack said. "I know you care about her, but you can't be in here while I'm doing this."

Richard looked at Claramond, then nodded and walked away, leaving Jack with Claramond.

"Who are these guys?" Boone asked Sawyer.

Sawyer sighed. "Boone, meet Ben, Richard, and Ana Lucia. They're Others." He explained.

"Actually, I'm not an Other." Ana Lucia said. "I was on the plane, just I was in the tail section."

"Hold on, I thought the tail section went down on the other side of the island. Did it land somewhere else?" Boone asked.

"It did land on the other side of the island." Ana Lucia answered.

"But-" Boone started to say.

Sawyer interrupted him. "Boone, just don't even bother. I got a headache trying to figure it out myself." He said. He walked off back towards the beach.

"Nobody's going to like this." Boone muttered, walking off.

Richard walked over to Ben and Ana Lucia.

"I thought you were going to stay with Claramond!" Ben said to him.

"Jack said he couldn't work while I was there, and that I'd just be in the way." Richard said.

"Oh." Ben said.

"Yeah, so now we just have to wait." Richard said.

* * *

Jack came out a little while later.

Richard had been pacing around the caves, Ben and Ana Lucia had been sitting down, and everyone else had been keeping their distance from them. When Richard saw Jack, he walked over to him. "Is she okay?" He asked him.

Jack nodded. "I managed to stop the bleeding and sew her up." He said.

Richard sighed in relief.

"Now, about that favor." Jack said.

"What do you want?" Ben asked, walking up. Ana Lucia joined him.

Jack was about to answer him, when he looked at Ana Lucia. "Ana Lucia?" He asked, unsure.

Ana Lucia nodded. "Hi Jack." She said.

"You were in the tail section of the plane. How did you survive?" He asked, clearly having forgotten about what he was previously discussing.

"It went down in the water. Not everyone survived, but some of us did." Ana Lucia said.

"How'd you get to be with these guys?" Jack asked.

"That's kind of a long story." Ana Lucia said.

"You'll have to tell me it sometime." Jack said, a smile on his face.

Ana Lucia smiled back.

* * *

 _ **Claramond's view point again**_

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I started to panic.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Hey, calm down, or you'll tear your stitches." They said.

I realized it was Jack. "Where am I? Where's the other people I was with?" I asked.

"You're at our caves, where we've been getting our water supply. Richard, Ben, and Ana Lucia are out there." Jack said.

I started to calm down a little bit. "What happened?" I asked, starting to sit up. That was a mistake. My vision blurred, and I almost passed out.

"Don't do anything to quickly." Jack said, pushing me back down. "You pushed me out of the way of that trap, and a ton of rocks fell on your head., and cracked your skull. We had to bring you back here so I could stitch you up." Jack said.

I closed my eyes, trying to process everything. "Why'd you save me?" I asked.

Jack didn't answer for a couple of minutes, so I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Ben promised me a favor if I saved you." Jack said. "Plus, you saved my life."

I didn't hear what he had said after his first sentence. "Wait, Ben did what?" I asked.

"You can talk to him all about it, but right now, you need to rest." Jack said. "You don't want to tear your stitches."

I started to protest, before I realized he was right. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep immediately.

I woke up sometime later. I guessed it was night, because it was dark, and Jack was asleep across the caves from me.

I sat up, but this time, I didn't get dizzy. Instead, I felt much better than I had before. Some of the island's magic powers at work, I guess.

I stood up, and crept past Jack, carefully, so I didn't wake him. Then I crept into the main cave.

Everyone in this cave was asleep. I saw Boone, Shannon, Walt, Michael, and some other people I didn't recognize, but that wasn't who I was looking for. I found Ben, Richard, and Ana Lucia asleep by the waterfall. I almost wanted to wake them, but I realized that this was exactly like we wanted. We were here, at Jack's camp, and would be able to keep an eye on them, and keep them from doing any other stupid things.

So, instead of waking them up, I walked to the outside of the caves.

The moon was bright tonight, so I could see my surroundings easily. We were in the jungle, that much was obvious. Where though, I didn't really know.

I sat down against the side of the cave. The night was warm, but cold at the same time, so it felt nice.

"I had thought you were coming out here to run." Someone said. I turned to my right to see Sayid standing at the mouth of the cave, watching me.

I turned back to face the front again. "You try running with a head wound." I said.

"That wouldn't stop me." Sayid said.

I looked at Sayid. "I'm not afraid of you guys, if that's what you're implying." I told him.

"I didn't say that." He said, sitting down near me.

I noticed that he had a gun in tucked into his belt, but I didn't mention it.

I looked back at the woods. "If you came out here to ask me questions about where we're located, then you're wasting your time." I said.

"I only have one question for you." Sayid said.

I looked at him. "Really? Only one?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You're a pretty good liar, but that still makes you a liar." I told him.

"Perhaps I have more questions for you, but as of right now I only want the answer to one." Sayid said.

I looked ahead again. "I don't promise to answer it." I said.

"I want to know why you volunteered to come here." He said.

I looked at him. "What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Ethan was older and more quiet, more subtle, than you. He's the perfect spy. You, on the other hand, aren't very spy like. You take matters into your own hands, like a leader. So, I'm guessing you volunteered to come. I want to know why." Sayid said.

I thought for a minute. "Curiosity." I said finally.

"Curiosity?" Sayid said, clearly not believing it.

I nodded. "I don't know anything about the outside world. I've never even left the island. I was curious to see what other people were like." I said.

"You've never left the island?" Sayid asked.

I nodded again. "We're not allowed."

"Says who?"

 _Jacob_ I thought to myself. "I can't say." I said.

Sayid wasn't happy with my response, but before he could ask me why not, I stood up. "See you around Sayid." I told him, walking back into the cave.


End file.
